Quirk: Symbiote
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Izuku does not inherit One for All. After being told he couldn't become a hero, he is gifted and cursed with something as dangerous as any Quirk. Bonded with another and unable to control himself, he still attempts to become a hero. Even while other's think he's a villain. Though he must still find a way to live with his blood thirsty Other. Maybe as a Lethal Protector? REVISED
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "My Hero Academia" or 'Spider-Man'

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING PATIENTLY, HERE ARE THE REMADE STORIES. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1-REVISED**

All men were not created equally, he had learned that hard lesson at the tender age of four. Some where incredibly strong, some were incredibly smart, some had a unique gift. Then there was him, Izuku Midoriya.

"I really am worthless." Midoriya thought out loud. "A Deku."

He wasn't strong like most. He was smart, but not exceptionally so. He didn't have any defining skills, in fact, the only thing special about him was that he wasn't special. Izuku Midoriya did not have a Quirk.

What chance did he have to be a Hero without a Quirk? None, as confirmed by his idol All-Might. That had killed the little hope he had left. He should have just given up on his dream to be a hero, his mother had.

 _'You should jump out a window.' Bakugo stated. 'Maybe you'll come back with a Quirk.'_

Midoriya could still hear the words echoing in his head, mixing with the words All-Might spoke.

 _'It's not bad to dream, just make it a realistic one.'_

The Quirkless teen made his way to the edge of the roof and began to absentmindedly climb over the railing. He looked down and saw the ground, it seemed much further when looking from such an angle. He didn't know how high he was up, but he knew it was well over the height needed to be lethal.

 _Maybe I will comeback with a Quirk._ Midoriya thought, the closest thing to a pleasant one in his head.

He had nothing now, not even hope. His idol All-Might had seen to that. He had no friends. No one wanted to be associated with the Quirkless Deku. Thinking he was either too pathetic for their time or something was wrong with him. In fact, he was the main target for bullying. Without a Quirk, he was defenseless to his super-powered peers. At least to those that would acknowledge him.

The teachers didn't even bother trying to stop the bullying. They didn't care for the Quirkless boy either. He was worse off than the delinquents in the school. After all, what could the Quirkless boy achieve in this day and age, he'd be lucky to be a manager at a burger joint.

 _Even my own mother doesn't believe in me._ He thought bitterly.

He would never doubt his mother's love for him, he knew that was there in spades. But when she couldn't even bring herself to support her only son, that was a thing that didn't get pushed aside.

It had always been his dream to be a hero, that last bit of hope that kept him going. Now that was gone.

What was life without a dream, even an unattainable one. Honestly, it wasn't a life. It wasn't even was just existing.

Izuku let go of the rails.

For a brief moment, Izuku felt a rush of freedom as the wind brushed past his face. He wondered if this was what it was like to fly. Then he felt nothing.

.

.

.

* * *

-ELSEWHERE

All Might had found just enough of his inner will to spark his transformation. He couldn't allow an innocent person, let alone a child suffer from a villain because of his own weakness!

"DETROIT SMASH!"

The punch created a shock wave so powerful that it completely scattered the sludge creature, freeing his would be victim Katsuki Bakugo. More so, the shock wave created a funnel that channeled the heat directly into the air, changing the pressure and creating rain for the fire.

The crowd could only watch in awe at the raw power their Hero, The Symbol of Peace possessed.

That was nearly an hour ago, the area had been cleared of all civilians and heroes. Now it was only the police who were 'securing' the prisoner, by collecting the remains and filling it into various bottles and other containers.

"That's the last of it." One of the officers stated.

"No! No!" The sludge creature shouted from inside. "Need host!" It thrashed around inside the containers, but was unable to take form. It was too spread out, too weak to escape. It had been separate for too long.

"What's he going on about?" One of the Officers asked, only getting a shrug.

"Give it back!" A deranged voice shouted!

The officers turned to see a man with a wild look in his eyes. He was a sickly looking man, as if he were wasting away. That wasn't what they were concerned about, it was the knife in his hands.

"Sir, drop the weapon!" The cop ordered.

That's when they noticed that the containers began to struggle even harder. They seemed to tug into the direction of the madman, as if drawn to him.

"It was only doing it for me!" The deranged man shouted. "I wanted money, it was getting me money!"

"Sir, this is your last warning!"

Ignoring the cop, the man charged with the weapon held high. "Give it back!"

The shot had been clear and precise, hitting the target square in the chest. Though like a man possessed he continued on towards them with his knife held high! It was another shot before he stumbled and another before he was brought to his knees.

The container stopped its attempt at freedom, seeing its host. Few new better than it when someone was past the point of saving.

"The goal was to show people." The madman spoke. "But we couldn't."

"Why?" One of the officers asked. "Why did you want this...thing?"

"Not a thing!" The madman exclaimed, enraged at the title. "G-Genetic, intelligent life form that...that relies on the bodies survival for it's own." He let out a painful cough as blood flowed freely from him. "I n-need it."

"What does it do?"

"I-It...can recognize a dis-sease...drug and n-neutralize it...heal wounds..." He tried explaining, though it was becoming harder to speak. "I'm...sick...it healed me. I let it feed...on me its host...feed on the hormones an...a-adrenaline..."

"If it heals," He spoke as he motioned to the dying man's body. "How did this happen?"

"Separate too long." The madman spoke. "I-I wanted money-to show them...couldn't do it on my own...it acted...f-for me." He began laughing almot hysterically, making the cops uncomfortable. Holding up a bloody hand to the jars, he smiled. "Look at this, we're d-dying together!"

"What did you mean acted?"

"It d-does more." He stated, almost fondly, a small chuckle escaped his bloody lips. "It makes host better...stronger...powerful...like a-a Quirk!"

"Wasn't so special." An officer in the back snorted.

"It was separate too long!" The dying madman shouted.

"But why was it so violent!?" Another officer asked.

"G-Genetic memory from o-o-original host." He spoke before shuddering violently. "Only b-belief was...was Chaos! Chaos is the truth!"

The sudden exclamation surprised everyone there! Like a religious person exclaiming the way of his faith. Though the act strained the dying man further. He shuddered violently as he coughed out a mouthful of blood.

"Who!?" The officer demanded. "Who was the original host!?"

"K-Kletus...Cassidy..."

Those words fell off of his lips in a sigh, the last thing to escape as he let out his final breath.

"What was that all about?" One officer asked. "Do you think it was important?"

"I doubt it." The officer who snorted spoke. "Just the ravings on a dying man."

"Still going to be a pain to put in the report."

The sludge creature watched as the man died and knew that it was now or never. It had taken this time to act, while the cops were all distracted.

Had they been a little more thorough in their search, just taken one more sweep of the area and they would have found one more piece of the creature. It was the size of a quarter. Just enough to latch onto a curious rat and take control.

Such a host was unsuitable for it to survive long, but it was enough to get it to the only decent candidate. Someone that steered feelings inside that it hadn't felt since it's host from so long ago.

* * *

Izuku felt nothing.

.

.

.

Until he did. He felt pain. He felt everything! The broken bones, the bleeding. He was sure that something inside of him may have broken as well.

Izuku took in a desperate and painful breath of oxygen. Everything hurt! His attempt at suicide had failed. Now he was too broken to do anything but lay there in the alley of some building. It could be _days_ before he was discovered.

What had he been thinking! Jumping off of a roof! It was amazing how such a close call to death could make someone yearn for life.

"Hey hey, you still alive?" A voice asked, to which Midoriya gave a low groan. "Shit, a plummet like that should have turned you to paste."

He couldn't believe it, someone was actually there! Maybe he wouldn't die in the alley.

"H-Help-" He barely muttered, his jaw was in as much pain as the rest of him.

"Don't worry, I will." The voice spoke. "I'm so glad you're okay Izuku!"

Hearing his name on the voice caused his relief to waver. He was sure he didn't know the stranger, he didn't sound familiar, and yet he knew his name.

"W-Who?

"See, I need you." He spoke. "When I was trying to take possession of you earlier, I saw inside you. I saw inside your heart. The pain, the resentment, it was so much like his! I just...can't let that go to waste!"

 _What is he...no, no!_ Izuku thought with realization. It was the sludge creature, it had returned.

Izuku felt the familiar cold sensation of the sludge creature crawling onto him and suddenly his pain was gone. It wasn't as violent as before, not that it needed to be with the condition he was in. He felt the broken parts of his body, both inside and out, being stitched back together. He was healing! In a matter of seconds, he felt as if he had never jumped off of a several story building, only his cloths were any indication of what he had done.

"Why?" He wondered aloud. _Why is it healing me, what does it want?_

Looking down, he could see the slime crawling onto him, as is it did his thoughts became fuzzy. It was becoming harder for him to think.

"We can cause so much chaos together." It spoke as it took possession of him, changing from a slime green to a blood red. "We ca **n cause so much Carnage!** "

* * *

 **Review. -Did you all like the changes?**

 **Going for a different outtake from what I normally see in these stories. How was it, I hope it wasn't too fast or out of character. What do you all think?**

 **How will our hero cope with such a strain? Can he truly be a hero, or is he now a monster?**

 **For those of you who aren't comic buffs, our little Deku has been infused with the DNA of one of Marvels most sadistic, impulse driven sociopaths.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'My Hero Academia' or 'Spider-Man'

 **Chapter 2-REVISED**

Midoriya was alive! And free!

Or at least that's what he thought. They weren't following him. The cops. Why would they be following him?

He had done so much damage, too much! What damage? Would they really let him go!? Maybe he was overthinking it, he didn't know as much as he thought he did. He was alive, he was free!

 **YESSS!** Part of him exclaimed. **Freedom!**

Izuku could feel the sense of jubilation that filled the other as if it were his own. He felt as if he could get lost in the feeling. It was so wonderful. He was free! Free from his former limitations! From the laws of man, it's petty restrictions of a deceitful and dying society!

He didn't need anything from those hypocrites that looked down on him. Not his classmates, not All-Might, not even his mo-Izuku came to a realization before he could finish. That wasn't his thoughts. He loved his mother.

Izuku tried to move and then that he realized that he was already moving. He tried to stop, but his body didn't listed.

He felt the sensation of happiness again, washing away his fear. No. Not washing it away, covering it. He could still feel his fear, but it was overshadowed by the sense of joy. But it wasn't his joy.

He could _feel_ the other.

 _What's happening?_ He wondered. _Stop!_

His mind filled with the screaming voice of anothers. It was the Other from the fall, there was no doubt about it.

 _ **Freedom!**_ It shouted. _**I am reborn, remade!**_

Midoriya could only watch through his eyes as his body jumped. He went higher than he ever could have hoped before. Now he was sailing several stories into the air! He was amazed at what he was now capable of, even if it wasn't him in control.

He came down, hard. He landed on a car, the entire roof caved in under him. Luckily it had been night time, the area was empty, though it wouldn't be for long. Noise like that was bound to draw unwanted attention.

Part of him wondered when it became so late. How long had he been gone?

There was an alley, in a single leap he made it. But his body continued to move. He needed to stop it, to control it! He needed to fight for it!

He could feel The Other struggling against him, trying to remain in control! Izuku couldn't give it, he couldn't let it have his body! He needed to fight it, push it back! He needed to-AH! The strain of fighting The Other felt as if it were both a mental _and_ physical thing! Unable to handle so much at once, he fell to his knees .

With a mental push he wasn't aware he was capable of, Izuku pushed it back. Just enough for it to recede.

Exhausted, more mentally than physically, Izuku could only lay against the wall as he huffed for breath. He needed a moment to rest. To gather his thoughts. He needed to make a plan, get home, get some...some clothes!

His clothes were in complete ruin, torn and bloody, he couldn't move around like this. He couldn't remove them or someone might think he was a pervert out streaking! But if he was seen with them, that would raise even more questions.

While in mid thought, Izuku became aware of a crawling sensation all around him, covering him. Looking down, he saw that his clothes were back! Feeling them, they felt as if it really was his school uniform! Complete with shoes!

 _How is this possible?_ He wondered in awe. _Is it part of the Quirk?_

Quirk. He didn't have one, but that sludge creature did...it...Now it was coming back to him, it had tried to possess him and he resisted...somehow.

He couldn't help but wonder, what else could it do. He had seen that it was strong, incredibly so, and seemed to be equally durable. He had shattered an entire wall with a wild punch and crushed a car with a jump, yet he was completely fine. Better than fine, he felt great! Better than he had in his life!

He was beginning to wonder how far he could push his new strength. That thought alone was enough to stir his Other, only slightly.

 _No!_ Midoriya resisted. He couldn't let himself get distracted by the insane Quirk. He couldn't forget that was what it was, insane. Alive. _Have to...have to get home._

Home, it'd be nice to be back home. He was sure that his mother was worried sick about him. He had to get back home, but how. He had no idea where he was, or how he would get home from where ever here was.

Coolly and deliberately, Izuku's body began moving on it's own. His hands latched onto the wall of the building he was hiding by, then his feet. Then before he new it, the ground was getting further and further away from him. He was scaling the wall! He couldn't believe it, he was actually 'wall crawling' and it was so natural. As if he had been doing it all his life.

As soon as he made it to the top of the roof, he began looking down at himself. He had just scaled a several story tall building in a matter of seconds! It was unreal!

But he didn't have time to admire himself, he needed to get home. Looking around, he tried to find some kind of landmark that he recognized. Be it a sign or a simple shop, anything to tell him where he was. Maybe he could find his way back home from there.

 _I...recognize that park._ He realized. He knew where he was, and even better was that he could get home on foot.

Then it happened, he caught a whiff of something. It was a faint coppery smell, it was the smell of blood. Freshly spilt.

Izuku couldn't resist, the smell was driving The Other crazy with its allure. Without thinking, he jumped from the building he was on to the next and then the next, following the coppery smell, egged on by The Other.

 _Who was bleeding?_ He wondered. They were most likely in need of help!

"P-please..." A voice begged. "Don't...don't!"

It was faint, but he heard it. It came from the alley just below him, where the smell of blood was the strongest.

From his spot high on the roof, he could see two figures below. One, a man backed against the wall and bleeding heavily. The other, a girl probably no older than he, standing over him with something shiny in her hand. A knife!

"It's been fun!" She spoke with a giggle.

Ignoring the man's please, she stabbed the helpless man in the neck. She watched as he grasped at his neck, as if trying to stop the bleeding. There was no stopping this. The way the blood easily flowed between his fingers and down his neck was a sure sign. He was dead in under a minute.

Izuku had never seen a dead body before, let alone watching a man die. Now he had just witnessed a man be murdered. The man had died in an alley all alone with his killer.

Yet, Izuku could do nothing but stare. He had been entranced by the way it happened. The victim was terrified, helpless, yet she killed him so casually. An all he did was hide and watch.

 _Wait, where is she?_ He wondered.

A tingling sensation creeped into the back his mind, letting him something was wrong. A warning system, telling him that there was danger...from behind! Izuku rolled to the side just as a knife had been thrusted into the spot he once stood.

There she was. Now that she was closer, he could get a good look at her. She had on a sailor uniform, he didn't recognize whatever school it was. Her hair was styled into two messy buns along with a Hime cut. Her eyes were squinted, and yellow with slit retinas. And she wore a smile that showed her cat-like teeth.

 _How did she get up here so fast!?_ He wondered.

"Hi." She waved.

Izuku was taken back by her friendly personality. It was as if she hadn't just tried to stab him!

"W-w-why did you kill him?"

"I liked him." She answered with a fond smile. "I wanted to be him."

That answer was nowhere near what he had expected. Now he questioning her sanity.

"You would look nice with a bunch of cuts and bruises!"

She spun around and kicked at him, but his reflexes were faster. Without thinking, Izuku raised his arms to protect himself. Though blow connected, but he barely registered it. Instead, he was focused on the tingling warning before a sharp pain filled his side. The strange girl had used the kick as a diversion and cut him on the side.

Taken back by the cut Izuku recoiled to examine the wound. The strange girl, who had been ready for a second strike, paused at what she saw.

It was small and insignificant, just barely worse than a paper cut. It was enough to draw blood, but it didn't. Instead of spilling as blood normally would, a red substance oozed out.

He could feel it coming from inside of his body. It wanted to be free, and it would be. Like a physical thing that oozed from under his very flesh. The red ooze began climbing around his body, like several snakes slithering around and connecting on him. The way it seemed to constantly shift and sway around Izuku gave him the sensation that it was actually alive. The closest comparison he had was the slime monster that had attacked. The one that led to his meeting with All-Might.

All-Might! The very thought of his name sent a wave of blood-lust through the boy, or was it through the being inside him.

 _ **Go after him! Kill him!**_

 _No!_ He panicked.

Izuku didn't know what to do. He began grabbing the red substance and began attempting to tear it off. It ripped, but as soon as it did it latched onto more of him and stitched itself back together again.

He could feel it in his head, making it hard for him to think. He needed to remain in control. He couldn't let it back out! He...

He...

He...

He was nearly completely covered by the red substance, The Other had taken over. It covered his body as if it were his veins, exposed to the world. He could only watch with a foggy mind through his eyes.

"Hey, you okay over there?" The blond girl asked.

He lunged at the strange girl faster than she could have anticipated and reached for her. She just barely managed to duck away from him. But as she did, the substance that covered him reached out as if it were a snake and struck her. The force of the blow actually managed to send her flying across the other side of the roof.

"Oww." She moaned. "That hurt!"

"Shut up and bleed!" He shouted in a distorted voice as he lunged for her again.

He watched as she took a deep breath before vanishing right before his eyes! He landed on the spot hard, causing it to crack under him, and roared an inhuman roar at hid kill escaping him...no, not escaping. He could sense that she was still here.

Turning around, he scanned the room. Before his very eyes, she reappeared where he had just been.

"Whoa!" She stated with a smile. "I thought I was going to die!"

She lowered into a stance and readied her blade. She prepared to strike when he began laughing. It was shrill and completely devoid of any sanity!

"You're fun!" He exclaimed.

"You are too!" She returned with that smile of hers.

He swung out an arm and the substance actually disconnected from him like a dozen little projectiles. They had taken on jagged shapes and hardened, the struck the ground by her feet with force to dig into the concrete.

Watching this, she had taken her eyes off of Midoriya. When she looked back up, it was just in time to see a chunk of rock ram into her chest. And knock her off of the edge of the roof.

 _No!_

 **Yesss!**

In that moment, Izuku's baser nature took over. The desire to help people, to be a hero. It was far greater than The Other's impulsive nature to kill.

In a mere moment, he managed to cross the edge of the roof. Raising his hand, he had taken control of the substance and stretched it out like a rope. It latched onto the blond girl and stopped her, mid-fall. With great care, he began pulling the substance back into himself as he pulled it back into himself.

Then a spasm hit as The Other tried ripping the control back from him. He nearly dropped her!

With a desperate yank, he pulled her up and over. However, he used too much strength and sent her sailing over his head. With a laugh, he watched as she steadied herself in midair before landing unharmed.

 _Just who was she?_ He wondered.

 **KILL HER!**

Izuku let out a shriek of pain as he felt The Other cut through his mind.

His nails-turned claws dug into the roof as he strained to keep himself rooted, both mentally and physically. The Other wanted nothing more than to take control and kill the girl. Then everyone else. Especially that blond girl.

The girl!

In his moment of struggling, he had forgotten about her. Turning his head, he saw that she hadn't moved from her spot. She was too intrigued by whatever it was she was witnessing. From what it looked like to her, he was being covered in his own blood! Or attacked by it.

From what he could tell, she was not a good person. That didn't mean he wanted her dead, especially not by his hands. Even if they were controlled by The Other.

To his shock, she put away her knife and began walking towards him! He couldn't tell what she was up to, it was too hard to think! Was she attacking him, why had she put the knife away? Was she going to use her Quirk?

"G-Get away!" Midoriya shouted as he struggled to keep control. Izuku struck the ground to warn her away, causing cracks to form under his strength.

She didn't listen, she just continued to make her way towards him. Why wouldn't she listen, why wouldn't she leave? Why was it so hard to think!? It was The Other, it was doing something to him, to his mind!

"It's okay." She spoke kindly.

"It's dangerous!" He shouted.

 **KILL!**

"It's okay." She repeated. "You're still in there." Her words still confused him...but they did reach him. "The 'You' is still in there." She spoke, her smile was small and she had a distant look in her eyes. "No matter what, you're still you, no matter how deeply you get buried underneath."

It hurt, but he could-would manage it. His head was clearing, it was almost out of his mind, but...it wasn't going away! It was climbing back _inside_ of him, he could feel it in his very _blood_!

 _Can't let it escape again._ Izuku thought. With a final push of his will, he pushed The Other back.

Izuku collapsed to his knees, panting from both physical and mental exhaustion. He had never experienced anything like that in his life, and he never wanted to again. He still didn't fully know what _that_ was.

"See, much better." She giggled, bringing his attention back to her. "It's just a coat that's worn over you. You wear it, remember not to let it wear you."

To his further shock, the strange girl knelt down and hugged him. Hugged _him_! Any other time this would have driven him over the edge with nervousness, but now he was too exhausted. Too many things were happening. Too many thoughts were running through his mind. Why was she hugging him!? She was trying to kill him, right!? Why had she killed that man!?

 _She's soft._ He mentally noted.

"W-Who are you?" He asked as he struggled to catch his second wind. "Why are...why are you helping me?"

She giggled as if he had told a joke. "I'm helping you because I like you."

A sudden series of flashing lights and a high-pitch noise filled the night and broke their attempt at conversation. Sirens. The police had finally arrived.

 _How had I not noticed them arriving!?_ Izuku wondered. It seemed that in all of the commotion, he had blocked everything out. He didn't know who called them or cared, they couldn't have arrive at a worse time.

"Oh poo." She pouted, thinking the same thing. "Now we can't finish."

He watched as she took a deep breath and before his very eyes, she vanished.

 _How did she do that?_ He wondered. _Was it her Quirk, could she become invisible or maybe teleport? Was she taken away by an ally or-_

His thoughts where broken by the hard knocking on the roof's door, though it was more like banging.

"This is the police!"

 _ **Don't move.**_

 _Can't let her see me!_ Izuku thought in a panic. _Can't get caught._ If he were to be caught here, so close to a crime scene, with a body and no explanation, then it'd be over for him! He could never hope to continue his dream of being a hero. _Need to hide!_ He thought.

Unfortunately, there was nowhere for him to hide. The roof was completely bare save for the one door that acted as the only entrance and exit.

 _ **DON'T MOVE!**_

With no other option, and not truly knowing why, Izuku froze in place. He decided to listen to The Other. To trust it. Though more so out of desperation than actual trust.

The door was broken down in a display of splinters, there stood an officer with Any other time, Izuku would have wondered what Quirk had reduced the door to splinters, now he hoped that

The officer walked in slowly, scanning the roof top. Her light mere inches in front of him.

 _This is it!_ He thought in fear. _They're going to catch me!_

He could feel the light wash over him and...pass? Izuku opened one eye to see that the officer's light was still sweeping the roof.

"There's no one here." One officer spoke. "But there's obvious signs of a struggle."

"Maybe they flew off." The partner spoke. "Let's check out one of the other floors, just to be sure."

With nods of agreement, the cops left the room the continue their investigation elsewhere. It took Izuku a fool minute to register what had just happened.

 _T-They didn't see me?_ He wondered in shock. Then realization settled in. _They didn't see me!_

He hadn't been caught, he was still free! Izuku could feel the smug satisfaction of The Other. For some reason he couldn't understand, it had decided to help him.

He should get home, try to calm down and get his bearings. He needed to stay in control!

* * *

He didn't know how, but Izuku made it home. Well, almost.

Izuku arrived to the apartment only to see a collection of police cars in front. His first thought was that he was in trouble, that the police on the roof had seen him. Maybe with a Sensory Quirk, or by scent.

Then he saw his mother and everything else fell away, she looked so distraught. She was speaking frantically to the police officer, who was taking note and writing down everything she said. Even from a distance it looked as if she hadn't slept in far too long. Was she so frantic because of him, how long had he been gone!?

"Mom...MOM!" Izuku shouted as he ran closer.

He stopped when he saw that it wasn't just the police talking to his mother, it was All-Might! What was All-Might doing near his mom? Why was his mom crying so much? Why were there so many police around?

Frozen with so many questions going through his head, Izuku watches a cop begin speaking to his mother. Unknown how, he began to strengthen his hearing.

"...sorry Mrs. Midoriya." The cop spoke softly. "With him being missing for so long, and the little trace of blood we found in the alley...it's unlikely that your son Midoriya is still alive. Him being Quirkless removed any chance of survival."

 _ **KILL! KILL!**_

Izuku fought back The Other, trying to process what he had heard. They had been searching for him, but now thought him to be dead. What had been going on?

 _How long have I been gone?_ He wondered. With it being night, he had only thought a few hours had passed. Now that he had heard that, it was obvious that it was much longer. Days, maybe more.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a wail filled his ear, full of pain and loss. It was his mom, she had broken down into tears. Not the kind that he was used to seeing when she was sad or over excited. He had never seen her like this. She had fallen to her knees,

 _ **LISTEN TO THAT MUSIC!**_

"Mom!" He shouted, drawing her attention. As well as the police officers and All-Might himself.

"I-Izuku?" His mom asked hesitantly. "Izuku!"

Izuku's mom ran to him and pulled him into a hug so strong, he was sure that it could crack a rib. She continued to cry, though now it was tears of relief instead of despair. It didn't save his shirt from being soaked any less.

"I-Izuku!" She exclaimed. "W-W-Whe...re were y-you!? W-What happened!?"

Izuku didn't know how to answer any of her questions. How did he tell her that he had jumped off of a roof and survived only to be taken as a host to an uncontrollable and sentient quirk? He just deepened the hug, ignoring The Other in his head.

It turned out that Izuku _had_ been missing for several hours, the whole day actually. With the news of Bakugo being attacked an him missing, his mother had began to panic and called for the police. They had little success in finding her son.

"HAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE THIS WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING AFTER ALL!" All-Might spoke in a boisterous voice.

Though it didn't show it, All-Might was actually relieved that the kid was safe. He had felt bad about trying to turn him away from his dream, but he had honestly thought it for the best. Imagine his shock and guilt at learning said kid had gone missing the same day. He had felt responsible.

"MRS. MIDORIYA." All-Might spoke. "MAY I SPEAK TO YOUR SON IN PRIVATE?"

Inko was hesitant to leave her son, she had just gotten him back and feared that he's vanish again. But she trusted All-Might, he was the number one hero, 'The Symbol of Peace' for all of Japan.

"Okay." She answered, stepping inside.

All-Might placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, it was meant to be comforting but it had the opposite affect. Izuku didn't turn to look at All-Might, instead he turned to the hand that was on his shoulder. It drove The Other crazy and he had to resist it's impulse to rip his arm off.

 **RIP IT OFF! BEAT HIM TO DEATH WITH IT!**

Izuku would be lying if he said he hadn't felt the urge to do so. The very touch of his Hero seemed to burn him, he wanted nothing more than to remove the limb...from All-Might's entire body.

 **KILL!**

"Young Midoriya." All-Might began, no longer in his 'Hero' voice. "I must apologize. You came to me seeking advice, as a hero I should have encouraged you to follow your dreams." He began. "There are many heroes with quirks that are next to useless in certain scenario, or-"

"I have a Quirk." Izuku spoke before he could stop himself. "It's...hard to control."

All-Might stared at the boy before him in confusion. He didn't seem like the type of kid to lie, but if what he said was true, then Izuku _had_ lied to him. Either when he said he was Quirkless, or now in claiming one.

The kid who he turned away disappears for so long only to re-appear with a Quirk, All-Might was indeed suspicious. If Izuku had indeed gained a Quirk in the time he had been gone, well the hero new of only one way for that to happen. Only one person could cause that.

"Young Midoriya..." All-Might began hesitantly. "Did you honestly develop this power, or was it given to you?"

 _ **HE KNOWS! HE HAS TO DIE!**_

 _No!_

Izuku backed away from All-Might's grip and looked at his former hero. Raising his hand, he allowed the substance of the other to coat his fist.

"This is my power All-Might." Midoriya spoke. "I'm going to use it to be a hero."

All-Might just stared at the boy, who stare back. Izuku was meeting his gaze steadily, he truly intended to become a hero no matter what anyone said. Not even the monster inside would stop him.

"HAHAHA! WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOU CAN CONTINUE YOUR DREAM AFTER ALL!" All-Might spoke. "I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU BECOME A GREAT HERO!"

* * *

All-Might had walked several blocks away before he let out a bloody cough. He took a careful look around before he reverted to his normal form.

 _My time's getting shorter and shorter._ He noted. _Maybe I really should look into finding a replacement._

He needed to find someone worthy, someone who had the true heart of a hero. Maybe he should finally look into the kid his former sidekick had been informing him about, or maybe...He was about to start that job in UA. Maybe, just maybe he would find a proper successor in one of those eager minds.

In his distracted state, he never noticed the figure that had been watching him from the shadow. A blond girl in a sailor uniform. She had followed the strange boy home, imagine her surprise when she saw All-Might there as well.

She had been so intrigued by his transformation, but not overly so. She was more interested in the blood that he had spit out.

 _He's not as cute as him though._ She thought as she looked at the apartment building. "Midoriya."

 **Review-Please!**

 **How was that, not too fast was it? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcomed.** **I've also posted a Horror Loud House fic if you're interested!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own "My Hero Academia" or 'Spider-Man'

 **Chapter 3-REVISED**

"Izuku...Izuku..."

Izuku snapped from his daze, his mother's voice bringing him forward. His head, there was so many jumbled thoughts filling his head.

He was in the kitchen, why was he in the kitchen? How had he gotten here!? He was supposed to be in his room! Had he fallen asleep! Had The Other taken control of his body!? What had happened while he was out!? If It could control him in his sleep, then what other awful things could happen?

Turning to his mom, who looked at him in worry. She looked so tired.

"Yes?" He asked, hoping to hide his horror.

"I was going to call your school and let them know that you were safe." His mother spoke as she held the phone. "And tell them that you were taking some time off."

"No!" The reply came out harsher than he had meant, making his mother flinch. "I mean...don't do that."

School. School was the last thing on his mind. But he couldn't stay, not around his mom. He couldn't risk losing control, not around her, not for a second. He'd rather gut every teacher and student than harm a hair on his mother's head.

Not that he wanted to! It was just a matter of-No! He needed to focus, keep It back!

"I-Izuku?"

"I should go to school." He stated with a forced smile. "I'm fine."

* * *

Izuku took a breath before he walked into the school. It was crowded with dozens of students moving back and forth, most ignoring him.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad._ He thought hopefully.

The visions hit Izuku like a sledgehammer to the head.

The entire hallway had become a slaughterhouse. He was standing over the bodies-broken and shredded-of his schoolmates.

He was surrounded by the horror! But the worst of it was not what he saw, but what he felt. He could _feel_ the still warm blood dripping down over him. And part of him truly wanted that.

To feel the broken bodies of all those who ridiculed and ignored him. To watch their blood drain from them.

"Deku!" An agitated voice called. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The voice shocked him out of his nightmarish dream. Turning, he saw his once childhood friend glaring at him as he walked up.

"K-Kaachan?"

"Tch." He scoffed. "Thought you took my advice and tossed your Quirkless ass out of a window."

Izuku couldn't stop himself, a chuckle escaped his lips before he covered his mouth.

. . .

Class had been harder than Izuku had expected, not education wise. He was one of the best students, even with the missed days. Not that he paid any attention today, as if he could.

Even the other students weren't the issue. Thought they certainly didn't help with his problem. He had hoped that they would just ignore him as they always had, but him being missing had apparently caught their interest. They would take glances at him and whisper to one-another.

No, his real trouble came from The Other. It was trying to get out, and with so many potential victims near him, it was fighting harder and harder by the second. He could actually feel it's frustration at being denied.

His pale face and light sheen of sweat, it was obvious that he was struggling with something.

Throughout the entire class, he had been dealing with his Other. The constant push to harm his classmates and teacher. And why shouldn't he, they've done nothing but laugh at or ignore him.

 **Kill them!**

 _No!_ He pushed those thoughts back.

"S-Sensei!" Izuku muttered. "May I be excused?"

The teacher turned to his student and paused at what he saw. Izuku was sweaty and looked extremely pale, with bags under his eyes. He was also holding himself, as if he were in extreme discomfort.

"You may."

Izuku wasted no time in grabbing his bag and rushing out of the class. He made his way to the nearest bathroom and locked it. He needed to be alone.

 **Let me kill them!** The Other urged. **Hurt those who would hurt you...us!**

 _No! I won't let you!_

 **Why not!?** It whined, sounding like a child denied a toy. **They deserve it!**

It hit him again, another vision. Only instead of a hallucination, it was a memory. A memory of his childhood.

The beatings he took, unable to defend against those who were stronger. Unable to run from those who were faster.

"Please!" He begged! "Stop!"

Another vision hit him, one of not too long ago.

The kids, his classmates! They were all laughing at him, because he didn't have a Quirk. Taunting him.

Deku! Deku! Deku!

"...Deku...DEKU!"

Izuku turned around and rushed him. Before the guy could react, Izuku had grabbed him by the face, covering his mouth, and slammed him into the wall.

Izuku new exactly what was going through this guys head. He had been in the bathroom and heard a noise, only to see the school loser. He called out to him, only for Izuku to ignore him and cause him to continuously call him by _That_ name. Now he was pinned to the wall by his former punching bag, and couldn't break free. He was at the mercy of Deku.

 **Kill him! Kill him!**

Izuku looked down at his struggling classmate, who's eyes were wide in fear, but he didn't see him. Instead, all he saw was countless hours of torment from him and the others. The shame and humiliation that they made him feel, for not having a Quirk. For being weaker than them.

But now...

Izuku was brought from his thoughts as he felt the punch to his face. It hadn't even made him flinch, but it did draw his attention.

A second swing came, but Izuku caught it. He held the hand close to his face, examining it like someone would a boring gift.

"You always made fun of me for not having a Quirk, as if you were better than me." Izuku muttered. "But what makes you so special, being able to stretch your fingers?"

Izuku squeezed the elongated hands, feeling the bones splinter and snap like twigs. It was such a satisfying feeling. He could feel the muffled scream from his former bully.

 **It tickles!** The Other laughed.

 _It does._ Izuku agreed.

 **We have several more joints to go!** It insisted. **Then the other hand!**

Izuku was already reaching for the next row of digits.

"Hey, who's in here!?" An adult voice called as banging came from the door.

This was enough to wake Izuku up from his...loss of control. And he saw what he had done.

His former bully had fallen unconscious, no doubt unable to handle the situation. Not that it helped Izuku in anyway. If anything, it made it all the worse.

Izuku looked around the ruined remains of the bathroom. He cared little for the damage, he was more worried about getting in trouble for the damage. Wait, shouldn't he be more worried about his injured classmate? When had he stopped caring for such things, he wondered.

Why should he care, this place was full of nothing but painful memories and future-NO! No, it had to be The Other, influencing him again. He fought against the false thoughts.

 **You're welcome.**

 _What for!?_

 **For doing what you've always wanted to, but can't.**

"This is your last warning!" Izuku could already hear the keys rummaging.

The bathroom was beginning to feel like a prison. Izuku looked around again, he couldn't be here. If someone saw him then there was no way he could talk his way out of this mess, he needed to leave!

Izuku broke the only window in the bathroom and crawled through. They had been on the second floor of the school, but that didn't matter. He was able to scale the side the wall as if he were crawling on the ground. He was impressed by how easily these abilities of his were utilized.

Izuku crawled as fast as he could, almost as if he were trying to escape The Other, but he wasn't fast enough!

 _He didn't deserve that!_ Izuku thought, as he crawled. _He wasn't a good person, but he wasn't that bad! Not bad_ enough _to-_

 **Bad people, is that your type?** The Other asked, cutting him off. **Then why didn't you say so?**

 _What?_

Izuku let out a silent scream as he lost control of his body again.

. . .

He had lost control again, just like he had this morning. It took him a moment to clear his head.

 _Was someone hurt?_

 **Not yet!** The Other answered, chilling Izuku.

 _Where am I!?_ Izuku wondered as he looked around.

He was standing on the edge of a roof. Looking down, he was shocked that he wasn't scared. A fall from a height like this would kill him...a day ago. Now he felt as if he were merely balancing on a sidewalk. It was almost exhilarating.

Looking further, he could see down an alley at a few people. They looked so small, like ants. He wondered if they were as easy to squish.

No, that wasn't important. Why had The Other brought him here!?

 **Look at them!** The Other ordered as if moved Izuku's head to the people he had just spied. **They think they're predators!**

It took Izuku a moment to register that It said as he watched them, and he didn't like what he saw.

There was couple who had obviously made a wrong turn and ended up surrounded by three vicious looking men. The way the couple coward into each other showed that they had no Quirk to defend. And the way the men advanced, they knew as well. But they obviously had ways of hurting the couple.

"Help!"

 **This is what you want! To s** **ave people, just stop the bad guys!**

Izuku could feel his heart pounding. He knows that he should say No, but he couldn't. He just...he couldn't. This was all he ever wanted, since the moment he saw that video of All-Might all those years ago. To be needed. To help.

Before he could convince himself that he should leave and get help he had already jumped. There was no fear in him at falling from such a height, he just new that he would be completely unharmed.

The Other was just as eager as he was, and began to show itself. Though for entirely different reasons. Though It already covered Izuku, it began altering it's appearance for him. Without changing the school uniform appearance, it began making another layer of itself as it spread out, though only to partially on various parts of his body. It covered the lower half of his face, face like-mask. His hands were covered like gloves and each finger looked to be a razor sharp claw. All in all, it was a pretty intimidating look.

The fall down was fast and he fell onto the first thug, who collapsed under him. He _felt_ the man's bones snap under him from the sudden excess weight. He managed to draw everyone's attention to him, both the remaining thugs and the would-be victims.

"Lose the blades and apologize!" He ordered. "Do it now while you still have your tongue!"

They acted the way he had hoped, they attacked.

The biggest thug acted first, moving faster than a person his size would be expected to. He punched Izuku with a blow that could shatter stone, neither he nor The Other was impressed. The thug pulled his fist back for another swing that they could see a mile away. They _could_ have dodged it, or even endured it, instead they jabbed the large thug in the chest. They felt the thug's ribs cave before the large man went flying into the wall, leaving a spiderweb-like crack. He slumped over, holding himself in pain.

He could hear the Other urging him on, to finish him, but he resisted. He was there to take them down, not out.

That warning sensation again, Izuku had decided to trust it and turned around.

Just in time to see the grab the last member by the wrist, he had been intending to stab Izuku in the back. He was vaguely reminded of the girl from the night before.

Izuku squeezed the man's wrist, intending to make him release the weapon. He didn't consider just _how_ strong he had become and crushed the man's arm like twigs. The attacker gave a loud wail of pain as he fell to his knees, unable to break free of Izuku's grip.

 _I-I broke his wrist._ Izuku thought, as if trying to process it. He watched the man struggle from the pain, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

"P-Please..." The man whimpered. "I'm sorry!"

 **Liar!**

"No...no you're not!" Izuku stated, his voice distorted like a high pitched mad-mans. "You're sorry you're caught! Scared! You don't care about what you've done! You-you-"

"I-I'm so-"

 **No more lies! No more!**

"Shut up." He ordered. "And bleed!"

Izuku slammed the man into the wall, his head made a satisfying noise as it collided with the wall. He could see a small trickle of blood flowing. He could _smell_ it.

 **Brains, yummy!**

Suddenly, he had become aware of how hungry he was. He had skipped breakfast and dinner.

Izuku felt the 'mask' split where the mouth would be. He could feel teeth elongating, getting sharper, stronger. There was dull ache to them. It gave him the strongest urge to chew on something. They needed to be sunk into something! Something soft. Warm. Wet. Red.

 _I wonder if this is how a teething baby feels?_ He vaguely wondered as he bared his teeth and leaned forward, jaws wide open. Wider than humanly possible, inside was a maw of teeth.

At the last moment, as his teeth covered his meal's head, he caught sight of a reflection in a broken mirror, and thankfully that was enough to make him pause.

He could see the couple he had been trying to save. They were huddled together in fear. Why, why where they afraid? He had beaten the other goons and about to finish the last one off. Permanently. So why where they so scared.

The face in the mirror was a twisted, unfamiliar and the half formed mask now covered most of his head. A large white eye that took up a lot of the face. A vicious grin that wasn't filled with teeth, they were _fangs_! Izuku lifted his head for a closer look. It was him, but at the same time it wasn't. It was like the two beings, Izuku and The Other, that were sharing the one body, manifested simultaneously.

As he stared, the ugly face evened out faded back into a near blank mask, but the urge for blood did not pass. Izuku gazed at his would be victim, horrified. He'd been about to bite him. Eat him! He would have fed this man's brain!

He fell away from him with a cry and covered my face with my hands, afraid of the mirror and what I might see. Jumping, Izuku latched onto the wall and began crawling away. Away from the victims! Away from the blood!

Once he was halfway to the top, his body acted on it's own again his arm raises. A red ooze like tendril flew from his wrist and connected to the edge of the roof of the building he was hiding by. Pushing off of the building, his body began swinging on the tendril.

Mid-swing, he saw one of the thugs that staggered onto his feet, then looked around before running away. Izuku wondered if he'd, or any of them, turn his life around, or if he'd be back at it.

. . .

They had landed on a building, more like crashed onto it. As soon as their foot hit the ground, Izuku began struggling to reign The Other back in. Though after having a taste of freedom and being robbed of a kill, It was putting up a fight.

 **Why are you resisting me?** It asked, as if it were honestly curious. **When we almost killed those criminals, you were happy. You were even grateful to me weren't you?**

 _N-No, I-_

 **Just as you were when I hurt the one who so often hurt you. The one with the fingers. It felt good breaking them.**

 _It-I didn't-_

 **You can't lie to me, I'm in your head! I see your thoughts!** It hissed at him. **You wanted what I did, to end those criminals forever. I simply showed you how nice it'd be if you tossed that simple morality away!**

If what it was saying was true, then there was no point in denying it. Izuku had enjoyed being the one with power for once. It still didn't make it right.

 **Wrongo! There's more than two sides!** The Other exclaimed. **Can a bad man do good things?**

 _...Yes._

 **Then a good man can do _bad_ things!**

 _Well-_

 **Does a hero not get cheered for beating a bad guy, often until he can no longer resist!**

 _It's more than that!_ Izuku denied. _They just need to know people will be safe!_

 **And now you're safe!** The Other exclaimed. **Now those people are safe! And those meat bags won't be hurting anyone else again! Except maybe the one that got away. He might not learn his lesson, and anyone he hurts is on you. Because you let him go.**

Izuku was now beginning to doubt his own convictions. As much as he wanted to argue, The Other was right. He, as well as the victims, were safe and the would-be villians were defeated. It all just came down to the end results, right.

Right?

No...this wasn't how he usually thought! It was The Other, It was messing with his mind again. He didn't know how, but it could affect his emotions and thought process.

"Why are you doing this!?" Izuku asked loudly, not caring who heard.

 **Because I love you!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...what?"

There were a literal thousand different answers that would have shocked him so much less. And none that would have shocked him more.

 **I love you Izuku. We're bonded, in so many ways.** Izuku once again found himself wondering what this Quirk had done to him. The Other was getting so much stranger. **You think that those people out there will understand you, just look at what that 'Symbol of Peace' did. He crushed your dreams, and by extension, your life. But I saved you,** **I will protect you.**

 _You...saved me?_

 **Yep! The world wanted to turn you into another mindless thing, and I couldn't have let that happen! You and I, we can cause so much chaos in the world!**

 _Why would you want that!?_ Izuku wondered.

 **Just spreading the teachings of my first! He taught me so many things! Things I plan on teaching you!** The Other exclaimed. **I could just keep taking over, but where's the fun in that!** The idea of It free with his body terrified Izuku. **But where's the fun in that? A killer that can't enjoy the kill is just a thing!**

 _I'm no killer!_

 **But I am!** The Other stated happily and proudly. **I'm the killer that you want to be! I'm the killer that you need!** Izuku denied it, why would he want to be a killer, let alone need one to be? **I feel it in you, deep down but there.** It whispered into his mind. **I know everything about you. All your memories, your dreams, your desires. And no matter how deep you suppress it, I know your frustration. And it's beautiful! We could cause so much chaos!**

 _I won't take an innocents life!_

 **Then take a villains life, I don't care!** Izuku opened his mouth to retort, only to pause. It was a second but that was all the time that The Other needed to notice. There was hesitance and even consideration in It's host's mind. **They're scum after all.** It persisted. **They waste their blessings on harming others for their own personal gain. While you, who only wanted to help people from the beginning, was given nothing.**

The Other's words went right into Izuku's heart, bringing up feelings he had thought he had long since buried. The admiration he had felt was nothing more than envy he had pushed back.

 **Of course, if you don't want me.**

Izuku felt a slight pull in his mind, before a painful yank. It was like someone was pulling a heavy weighted anything through his ears. It was The Other, separating Itself from him!

Leaving him.

Izuku fought it! It was so much different than when he was trying to keep control. Like restraining it and retaining it were similar trapping and caging it. Thankfully, it didn't struggle very much. It hardly even put up a fight. Izuku sighed in relief as he felt it settle back in, only to tense when he felt it laugh. It laughed because he kept it, instead of throwing it away.

 **Getting clingy there.** The Other laughed. **I knew you cared!**

"I...I can't let you go. You'll hurt people." Izuku stuttered.

 **You keep telling yourself that.** The Other chuckled. **Tell yourself how you want to protect them from me.**

 _I do!_ Izuku declared.

The Other just laughed even harder at Izuku's resistance, as if it were truly amusing.

 _Y-You said you don't care?_ Izuku mentally muttered, trying to change the subject. _About who was hurt?_

 **Nope! It could be a man, woman, old person a baby.** It declared. **I have no code of ethics, everyone's fair game.**

 _S-So you would be fine with hurting other villains?_

 **I'd enjoy it!**

It wasn't a truly reassuring answer, but it gave Izuku inspiration. The Other was constantly trying to corrupt him, but maybe it was a two way process. If he could lead it to stopping villains, aiding others...then maybe, just maybe...there was hope for being a hero.

 **Ha! Sure!**

Izuku flinched when he realized it had heard his thoughts.

 **I told you that I knew everything about you.** It repeated. **You dirty boy.**

Izuku turned an interesting shade of red at The Other's accusation.

But he pushed that back, he pushed away the looming feeling of dread and welcomed hope. The future was full of it! He had a Quirk and he had a chance.

Maybe he could be a hero. They could be a hero. And it all started at UA.

 **Review!-** **How was it, sorry for the wait. Hope this was good enough.**

 **P.S Got another 'My Hero Academia' in the works and I take suggestions/requests if any of you have any ideas you'd like to see done. Anyone?** **PM me your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own "My Hero Academia"

 **HEY, I HAVE NOTICED A DROP IN REVIEWS SO I HAVE TO ASK. DO YOU ALL LIKE THIS SYMBIOTE STORY MORE, OR DID YOU PREFER THE ORIGINAL NOMU STORY?**

 **If you like bloodthirsty murderers, check out my horror story-'Not a Zombie fic, worse' for The Loud House.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Everything that the Other was capable of was there for him to use almost instinctively, but he had no idea what they were fully capable of. So far, he has seen only a few of his abilities. Things he had written down in his own personal hero journal. He had wanted to get an early start on his own. The thought of it still made him giddy. His own hero journal, they were on their way to being heroes.

They were strong, incredibly so. Izuku had yet to truly reach the limit of his strength, but he was easily able to lift a car.

He was fast, while not possessing super speed, he was able to move and react faster than most non speedsters.

They could crawl on the walls of nearly any surface. Even stand on the surface as if it were the ground, and he possessed no vertigo.

They could become invisible, though only while being still.

They had some kind of mental alarm that warned him of danger.

They could create constructs from the substance that made the Other. Nothing too extreme, but they could make makeshift weapons and projectiles. Though once they are detached for more than a few seconds, they disintegrated.

These were just the abilities that Izuku was aware of. The Other had hinted that he could do much more if allowed, but Izuku was hesitant to take the option. The more he relaxed and gave in, the harder it was for him to stay in control.

"With these skills we can become a well rounded hero! There will be virtually no limit to the things we can do or the people we can help!"

 **Hey.**

"With these offensive capabilities, we can stop many villains in their act. Plus with these supplementary abilities, we can actually offer support in rescuing people."

 **Hey.**

"Not to mention the fact that we can-"

 **HEY!** The Other exclaimed making Izuku jolt from his ramblings. **We got one, those guys over there has been following us for awhile.**

Izuku felt his heart speed up at those words. He didn't even have to turn around to look, just another one of the Other's abilities. He had an awareness of the people and things around him.

Without a word, Izuku continued down a random alley. No doubt if they were being followed then they'd be ambushed there. If not, they'd keep searching.

Climbing the wall, they stayed in place and blended in to the darkness.

This was how they...trained. How they practiced their abilities and strengthened their bond. They needed to find some kind of middle ground so that they-or Izuku could get better for the entrance exam. The Other wanted to kill everyone, while Izuku only wanted to help everyone. So they came up with the plan to stop would be assaults on the innocent. The Other was getting its thrills and Izuku was saving someone.

Plus, a bit of action every few nights and the Other would lessen it's urging on him in school. It made it easier for the human to think.

Just as he predicted, the thugs followed them into the alley. It was four of them, four men dressed poorly with mean demeanors.

"We're giving you one chance to leave." Izuku spoke. A habit he had picked up that few seemed to notice. He fond it ironic that being ignored meant that no one noticed a change in his behavior.

The thugs just laughed at him, mocked him. His small size and his would-be hero attempts. They always did. Then they began making threats towards him. Good, they had given them a chance, now everything was on them.

Izuku bit into his hand, just a light nip, just enough to draw a single drop of blood. It was enough. That single drop of blood began to expand and cover Izuku. It covered the lower half of his face with a mask. His hands were covered like gloves and each finger looked to be a razor sharp claw. The same as when he had attacked those thugs awhile back.

With a back hand, he sent the nearestnman flying into the wall. They had hit the man hard, but not too hard. They weren't sure how much force the thug was able to take without any serious damage.

The second one rushed him! Izuku jumped over him and, before he touched the ground, kicked offed of the attacker, pushing him head first into a wall. There was a sickening crunch, but Izuku couldn't pay any attention to it as the kick had launched him towards the remaining two.

Seeing their partners downed so easily terrified one of the last two men, but not the other.

"S-Stay back!" He ordered. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"You, hurt me!?" They asked amused at such a weak threat. "You wouldn't know how to hurt anybody! But we can open a school with the knowledge of pain we can bring forth!" He held up his sharp claws. "Allow us to demonstrate!"

"Lights out, kid!" Raising his hand to his mouth, he took a deep breath and let loose a yawn towards Izuku. All of Izuku's energy seemed to wash away as a wave of drowsiness hit him. He could hardly stand, let alone stay focused.

 _His...Quirk..._ Was his last thoughts before a fist connected to his face, knocking him out.

Quirk: Yawn: Allows user to render anyone with a case of exhaustion equal to the user's excitement. The faster his heart pumps, the more tired his target.

"Night-y night, kid." The thug spoke.

He walked over to the downed boy and raised his foot, intent on crushing Izuku's skull. As he brought his foot down, Izuku's arm shot up and caught the offending limb.

"Good night...sleep tight... **and let Carnage bite!** " The Symbiote song as they rose.

Without warning, Carnage bit into the leg and tore it from thug's body. The scream was muffled by their hand covering his face, before it was crushed in a messy instant.

The Substance that covered Izuku began to spread rapidly as it completely consumed his form. Once it was complete Carnage was free.

With Izuku unconscious, it had complete control. And it was going to have fun, in it's name's sake!

. . .

She had been watching from the shadows. It was actually luck that she had found Izuku, as she had been going about her day. She was glad she found him, he was putting on a nice show.

 _He's good._ She thought.

She watched as he literally tore into the people with ease, even though they outnumbered him. Even their Quirks were next to useless against the killing machine.

 **"I see you!"**

Carnage hadn't even turned to face her but still managed to spot her. And somehow launched something at her. It was a single hardened and jagged piece of the symbiotes' own body, about the size of a finger. She leaned to the side and avoided it.

With impressive grace, she managed to twist herself

She stood up and readied her trusty box-cutter knife.

 **"This is just embarrassing!** " Carnage exclaimed **"Two encounters and you're not even bleeding! I need to kill you!"**

Carnage fired a thin thread of 'web' at her, catching her by surprise and latching onto her and pulling her close. Instead of flailing wildly, she actually managed to straighten herself up and pulled a box-cutter out. As she got closer, she took a slash at him that cut into it's face, only to earn a chuckle.

 **"That's the way sister!"** Carnage shouted with glee as it ducked the knife. Not that it would have done any damage.

With its hand on her, it had won. The blond was no where near strong enough to break the hold. That didn't mean she would stop trying. She struck at him with powerful kicks, but they did nothing but amuse the insane being. Tossing her to the wall, it began 'webbing' her in place.

 **"Now, how to kill-"**

Carnage was cut off by ducking to avoid a blow to the back by the would be assailant. It was the supposed leader and the Symbiote could see another of the crooks attempting to stand.

 **"Between you and these people here, I think I'm losing my touch a killing."** Carnage stated with a pout. **"Is it my host...I...I couldn't be going soft, could I!?"** He asked in mock horror. Rushing the attacker, Carnage grabbed him and raised him by the throat. **"Let's test that shall we."** With a twist of the hand, Carnage had broken his neck. **"Nope, still a cold blooded killer!"**

Toga giggled at his joke.

Seeing his boss be killed so easily, the remaining thug attempted to flee. I repeat, attempted. He hadn't made it more that a few steps before he was pulled back by Carnage's webs.

 **"Now you stay here and enjoy the show!"** Carnage stated as he gave her a light pat on the head.

The Symbiote turned his attention towards the survivor.

"Woohoo!" Toga cheered. "Cut him to pieces!"

At the cheering, Carnage's hands began to change into giant kitchen-knife like constructs. With a single swipe, he managed to indeed 'cut him to pieces' as requested. And boy was it fun!

Once all were dead, Carnage turned his attention to the bound girl who just smiled at him.

 **"Now what kind of nut job would egg me on?"** Carnage finally asked.

Toga giggled before she smiled widly, showing her fanged teeth.

"I'm Toga Himiko." She greeted. "Nice to meet you, Midoriya."

 **"Midoriya isn't here at the moment."** Carnage as it's face seemed to actually pull back on itself like a gelatinous mask, to reveal Midoriya. His eyes were open but blank, he was clearly unconscious. The Symbiote was acting independently from it's host. **"Can I take a message?"**

Toga giggled again.

"Tell him I like him." She stated with a smile. "I want to drink his blood."

 **"His blood is mine!"** The Symbiote exclaimed angrily. **"Every drop of blood in his body! Every ounce of flesh! All of him is mine! And. I. Don't. Share!"**

Toga looked at the Symbiote in wonder, as if she had met someone that finally got it. Imitating someone you like was nice, but it wasn't enough!

"You're lucky." She states. "I want someone special to become. Permanently."

The Symbiote looked at Toga and it's mind began wondering back to another. Someone almost as insane and bloodthirsty as it. A...companion. Someone that would be with them.

 _ **Shriek.**_ The Symbiote thought.

 **"So you want to kill people and drink their blood?"** Carnage asked, earning a nod. **"Well why didn't you just say so! There's plenty of people in the world that need a good killing! And two can murder better than one!"**

"So we can hang out?" Toga asked.

 **"Midoriya will be out for a bit and I for one want some fun before he wakes up."** Grabbing Toga by the waste, Carnage fired a web and took off. **"Let me show you how Carnage shows a girl a good time!"**

. . .

Izuku jumped awake.

He looked around and saw that he was in his room. Looking out the window, he saw that the sun had just risen. He had been out for the entire night. Worry filled him as memories of what he had been doing before the blackout resurfaced.

"What happened!?" He asked the Other.

It was better than asking who they had hurt, or worse. He didn't get an immediate answer from the Symbiote, just an immense sense of amusement and satisfaction. That just added to Izuku's own worry as he knew how the creature liked to amuse itself.

Izuku's phone went off, telling him that he had a message. Looking at it, he didn't recognize the number and assumed it was a mistake. He had only ever had one person, not including wrong numbers and telemarketers, call him. His mother. So he wasn't shocked that he didn't know the number.

There was a picture of a blond girl with little fangs and blood smeared around her mouth. He vaguely remembered her as the girl from the roof when he had first gotten the Symbiote. She was giving him a wide smile and there was a message below it.

Thanks for the fun last night, Carnage! You know how to show a girl a good time! ;) See you soon Midoriya!

Can't wait for another date! Hugs and Kisses and Cuts and Licks!

xoxoxoxo Toga

#Chaos

#Carnage Rulez

Izuku read and reread the message three times before he dropped his phone. His face was as red as Carnage's body.

 _A date!?_ Izuku questioned. _We went on a date!? What happened on our date!? Why did she want to go on a second date!? A date!?_

As his mind continued racing, not once did he wonder about the blood on the girls lips. Nor was he even still curious about what happened to the thugs he fought before being knocked out. All he could think about was their-his date.

The would be hero just took a deep breath and calmed himself, it wouldn't do any good to spaz out.

"W-What happened last night!?" He finally asked aloud.

 **I got us a girlfriend** _._ Carnage stated.

And like that, he was blushing again. The symbiote only laughed at the poor boy.

 _B-B-B-B-But she tried to kill us!_ Izuku stated! _She tried to stab us!_

 **I know, isn't she just a doll?** Carnage stated almost sweetly.

Izuku wasn't remotely shocked that the two psychos apparently got along, but he was worried about what they had done together. Or planned to do. Even worse, how it could affect his chances at being a hero.

"W-we don't have time to date, we need to focus on being a hero." Izuku stated.

 **We can do both!** Carnage stated. **We'll take care of them both like they were our own livestock.** The Other stated as it giggled. **Our own infected livestock. Slaughtering the diseased so the good meat isn't tainted!**

Izuku shuddered at the words but didn't press on. He had the feeling the less he knew about what he missed, the better.

 **Tomorrow, we enter UA!**

* * *

 **Review**

 **HEY, I HAVE NOTICED A DROP IN REVIEWS SO I HAVE TO ASK. DO YOU ALL LIKE THIS SYMBIOTE STORY MORE, OR DID YOU PREFER THE ORIGINAL NOMU STORY?**

 **If you like bloodthirsty murderers, check out my horror story-'Not a Zombie fic, worse' for The Loud House.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own "My Hero Academia" or 'Spider-Man'

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Where have all the good men gone_**

 ** _And where are all the gods_**

 ** _Where's the street-wise Hercules_**

 ** _To fight the rising odds_**

 ** _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed_**

 ** _Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_**

 **I NEED A HERO!**

The Symbiote's voice rang through Midoriya's mind like bomb, waking him from his dream of death and mayhem. It was beginning to bother him with how easily he was coping.

 **We're going to be late for the test if you don't move it.**

It took Izuku a moment to register what his Other had said as he rubbed the sleep from their eyes, then it clicked. Today was the day. Today was the day they would take the entrance exam to get into UA. Today they took the next step in becoming heroes!

A quick shower later and they were rushing out of the door, the Other shifting itself into a pair of school clothing for Izuku. Just as they were about to leave they noticed Izuku's mother crying. Not her usual frantic style that they shared, but of genuine sadness.

"I-I-I-It's awful!" Izuku's mother cried. "There was a string of murders! Som-Someone brutalized and even c-cannibalized several innocent people!"

Izuku felt something cold in his stomach. He still had no memory of what happened last night and the Other still refused to tell him.

 **They weren't innocent.** The Other stated, confirming his fear.

"It breaks my heart that someone can be so evil."

 _Evil?_ Izuku thought.

Looking at the screen Izuku saw what he assumed was the very alley he had lost consciousness in when he was out _training_. There was a censorship that did very little to hide the damage done to the people. It shifted to another alley with a similar style.

"M-Maybe they were trying to help someone." Izuku offered. "Maybe they just lost control of their Quirk and...and...maybe it's a sentient one that acted on it's own."

"That's even scarier!" His mom stated. "A Quirk that can't be controlled! One that hurts people! It's Quirks like that..." Izuku watched as his mother struggled to find the proper words. "It makes me glad that you don't have a Quirk!" She rushed out, as if she were ripping off a band-aid. Fast and less painful, right?

Wrong.

Those words stirred something in Izuku, a sense of dread. And hurt. It felt almost as bad as when his mother refused to acknowledge his dream of being a hero when he found out he was Quirkless.

"I'm going to be late." Izuku stated as he left to the substation.

. . .

So wrapped up in what his mom had said that Izuku hadn't even noticed he had arrived to UA. He hadn't even noticed Bakugo's rude arrival nor his threat.

He did however noticed when he tripped.

His first instinct was to catch himself and as he extended his arms to do so, he felt a tap. Then he was floating.

Looking to who had tapped him, he saw a very cute girl with brown hair.

"Sorry about using my Quirk on you." She stated. "I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." She then turned to the school before looking back at Izuku. "I guess I'll see you inside. Bye!"

Izuku watched as she walked away with a blush on his face. Then he smiled.

"I...talked to a girl." Izuku muttered in astonishment, even if he hadn't said a word.

 **So what, we talked to Toga.**

 _Toga killed someone and tried to kill me!_ Izuku countered.

 **I know, she a real doll!** The Symbiote sighed in happiness.

 _She's crazy!_ Izuku countered. _But...this girl seems nice._

 **You don't need her!** Carnage shouted in his head.

Izuku was taken back not just from the Symbiote's tone but by the emotions coming from it. There was genuine malice and not just the usual bloodlust or frustration from denial, but outright bitterness.

 **Toga will be heartbroken if you cheat on her!**

As much as he wished against it, the green haired teen blushed. The memory of the Other claiming the blond to be his girlfriend rushing forward.

 _But we're not-_

 **SQUEEZE!**

Izuku never even had the chance to scream as he suddenly felt his testicles get clenched in a vice like grip. The pain was so much that he fell to his knees and whimpered.

Izuku had just barely managed to limp towards the room for his orientation.

. . .

After Izuku managed to shuffle himself inside of the building and find the first open seat he plopped into it. He was in so much pain that he didn't even feel any excitement at seeing a Pro-Hero that was their speaker.

As he tried to focus on what the hero was saying he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to turn it off as only his mother called him and she wouldn't do so while he had his exams, so he figured it was obviously a scam call. He was shocked to see that he had a text but didn't recognize the number. Against his better judgement he opened it.

T: Hi :P

M: Hello?

T: Are we still on for our date this week?

 _Date?_ Izuku wondered as a light blush formed on his face. _Toga!_

It was at this moment that the Other took control of his arm. Izuku tried to resist but he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

C: Of course we are!

T: Can't wait! :D

 _What date is she talking about!?_ Izuku asked frantically.

 **Our date!** The Symbiote answered gleefully.

 _B-But I I never..._ The green haired teen began to mentally stutter as he tried to gather his emotions.

T: Hope I get to see more of Midoriya!

T: He was so cute!

This made him blush. No girl, outside of his mom, has ever called him cute. He had always been considered plain.

It was at this moment that some guy stood up and began questioning and even admonishing the very school of UA. Izuku would have paid more attention but found his focus on his apparent date. He had a date! With a killer! He needed to tell someone!

C: He'll be there!

C: Especially if he doesn't want me to kill everyone in this exam!

Izuku froze at the not so thinly veiled threat and did his best not to panic. He didn't doubt that the Other would follow through and he couldn't let that happen.

T: You're taking the UA exams!? :O

T: Break a leg!

C: I'll break something!

"And you!"

"M-Me!?" Izuku flinched, nearly dropping his phone.

"Yes, you!" The guy confirmed. "You've been on that phone texting and mumbling since we've begun! It's very rude and we-"

 **Man this guy is uptight! A literal stiff!** The other spoke, drowning out the speaker. **If we break his bones do you think he'd be a little more flexible?** It asked. **We can bend his bones and see!**

 _We can't do that, he's people._

 **Peop-He's literally moving as if he were a machine. Not even a high tech one.**

"Hey, are you listening!?" The guy asked again. "It's very rude to ignore someone when they're admonishing you!"

. . .

Thanks to the distractions Izuku didn't get to hear the entire lesson but they got the important part of it. They were supposed to destroy some robots to gather points. They had to do this while not only competing against the other contestants who wanted to build up points but a timer as well.

Izuku felt a little out of place with the other contestants stretching around him. Then he saw her, the brunet who had helped him. He never got her name, he never thanked her.

Before he could take a step in her direction he felt a splinter like sensation in his head before everything changed. An image flashed before his eyes. An image of the brunet without her hands. She was pleading for him to spare her.

Then it was gone.

Izuku gasped as he returned from his vision. He understood what it was and turned away. It was the only warning the Other was going to give him and he was going to take it.

"What are you all waiting for!?" A voice from the Pro hero called. "The exams have begun! A villain isn't going to wait on you!"

As much as he wanted to deny it, he was excited! The chance to put their power to use without restraint. Without repercussion! He didn't know if it was his own mirth or the Others, guess it didn't matter. The Symbiote began to laugh so hard that it actually affected Izuku, he just couldn't contain the mirthfulness. Soon the laughter turned into a demented cackle that drew everyone's attention to him.

"The **heroes ha** ve spoken!" They shouted in a distorted voice, going from Izuku's to Carnage's. "It's **time to riot and pil** lage! Le **t loose and destro** y everything!"

Without a second thought, they ran through the doors with the other students hot on their heels.

Maybe it was the excitement to use their powers without restraint. Maybe it was the urge to show off. Maybe it was the advice from the Symbiote and host resonating in them. Either way, the other contestants began to cheer as they charged inside to destroy.

It brought a smile to faces.

They saw the first machine worth 3 points and Izuku punched it, the blow dented the metal but didn't fully destroy the machine. It did tear the skin on his fingers, allowing his Other the chance to free itself enough to play. With a clawed hand, they shredded machine with a second blow.

 **"One down, a lot to go!"** The Symbiote spoke through Izuku.

Turning, they saw a 1P robot and charged. They stopped before they could reach their number two, jumping back before a stream of light tore through the machine.

 **"Hey, that was ours!"** The Symbiote shouted in anger.

They turned to see a blond person with a strange smile wearing a glowing belt.

"Merci beaucoup." The blond stranger spoke. "We ma-AAAHH!"

He was silenced as they rushed him and he was knocked onto a wall, held their by webbing.

 **"We're going to use your blood as wine while we eat cheese!"** The Other shouted as he changed his clawed hand into a knife. **"Or just cut your head off!"**

The blond froze at the green haired maniac that was holding him down, threatening to kill him.

"No!" They shouted as Izuku fought for control. "He's people! We need to focus on the machines!"

Izuku managed to take control and tossed the strange boy to the side. He was more concerning with getting him out of Carnage's reach, if such a thing was possible, than comfort.

He needed to focus on something else to help stay grounded. The test! They needed to focus on getting more points. They only destroyed the 3P machine. Begrudgingly, the Other agreed and allowed Izuku _most_ of the reigns for the test.

Izuku took to the air, 'web-slinging' as the other dubbed it it, was his fastest way to travel. With the close distance of the model buildings it made travel in such a way so effective.

The two landed onto the side of one of the buildings out of range of the others, getting an eyeful of what had happened. It was a sight, pure destruction. Bit and pieces of machines were everywhere! The teens were utilizing their Quirks to build up the highest body cou-points! They were trying to build the most points!

 **It's amazing, isn't it!** Carnage stated more than asked. **The amount of destruction that can be caused in such a small amount of time.**

Izuku tried to ignore the killer in his head, he couldn't be distracted. He had only destroyed a single 3P robot and he highly doubted that that alone would be enough to pass. Jumping off of the wall, they landed with a solid thud and began moving. They wouldn't pass if they just stood back and watched. But as they ran, they noticed a very dwindling number of the machines.

 _Oh no!_ Izuku began panicking, the more he looked the less machines he saw. His fear that they had all been destroyed or just about was growing rapidly.

That's when he saw it, the largest of all the machines. Worth 0P.

The others had seen it as well and were running in the opposite direction to avoid the machine. In their panic, they had failed to notice that one of them had fallen and hadn't gotten back up. She couldn't get back up, she was trapped under some wreckage.

 **Look at them run!** Carnage laughed in his head. **When the going gets tough, the tough get going! Am I right?**

Izuku ran too, though not with the crowd. Instead, he ran towards the giant robot. His concern for accumulating points no longer mattered, there was an innocent life at stake.

As he ran, Izuku bit into his hands and released more of the Other. He intended to fire a blast of 'webbing' to catch and pull the girl from danger. Intended. Instead, his aim was thrown off and pointed towards the robot itself. Instead of pulling it over, he was pulled onto it.

Just as the Other wanted. From inside it's host the Other tore itself and the Symbiote began to spread and crawled around the giant robot like a wave of onto land until they had completely consumed the giant machine. It had taken control.

From the vantage of their new form they could see everything and everyone. Including the brunette trapped beneath the rubble under their foot.

 **It'd be so easy!** Carnage laughed. **No one would even know we did it on purpose!**

Everyone was running, no one would know what he had done. Even if they did, they couldn't prove it was on purpose. Not with everything that was going on. He had simply lost his balance. A lapse in control of his Quirk.

 _N-No!_ Izuku resisted. _She's people!_

 **Yes!** Carnage agreed. **Full of warm blood and crunchy bones!**

The Symbiote had been unsatisfied with the destruction of machinery, it wasn't the same. You couldn't take life from something that wasn't alive. While destruction was fun, it was still a pale imitation of murder. Like tofu and a medium rare steak.

"Y-Y-You're being predictable!"

That got a reaction from the Symbiote as the killer completely froze, robot, host and all. Izuku could feel the shock in the Other before it turned into frustration. It didn't take more than a second for that to turn into anger. It was Carnage! It was chaos incarnate! It didn't do predictable!

 **You want unpredictable!?** Carnage demanded.

Izuku felt himself be pushed to the backseat of his mind. This wasn't the first time it had happened but if it was possible, he'd say this was an experience that grew more unsettling each time. He had no control of his body but he could see and feel everything.

Izuku felt the entirety of the Symbiote expand even further. From every part of their being, they could see around them. Every building, every would-be hero, every machine! Nothing could be hidden from them.

The targets had been chosen.

With an inhuman roar that terrified all who heard it, the giant acted. From every direction came a human sized shard of the Symbiote's very substance, hardened into something harder than diamond. They were projected faster than most could see from the red giant, spearing every machine that hadn't been destroyed by another contestant.

In less than a five seconds the Symbiote had destroyed every functioning machine without so much as scratching a human. Carnage wasn't done, now that all of the machines worth points where destroyed he turned to the one they were occupying.

From the outside it looked as if the red giant was having a spasm but the truth was much more gruesome. The Symbiote's body was constricting and contracting, crushing the metal host.

When their was no more substantial damage that could be done to the machine the Symbiote released them from it. The mass that had took control of the machine retracting back into the teenage body of Izuku who could only join the others in being stunned.

 **How is that for _predictable_?** Carnage questioned, a mixture of pride and smugness flowing through him.

Izuku was too stunned to reply, either physically or mentally. The amount of destruction before him had only taken a total of twenty seconds. Twenty! It made him consider for the umpteenth time the full capabilities of the being he was bonded with.

He wasn't the only one in a state of shock. Everyone had witnessed his act of destruction and still couldn't believe what they had saw. Honestly, they were happy that someone with that much power and capabilities was attempting to be a hero. Though, a part of them was filled with worry.

Only the sound of the exam's timer going off was enough to jostle them all from their stupor.

"T-Thank you." A voice spoke.

Izuku turned to see the brunette that he had saved.

"You're w-"

 **SQUEEZE**

And Izuku was on his knees again. The brunet, thinking he had injured himself screamed as he passed out.

 **Review**

 **Next chapter, Date night!**

 **Sorry for the wait people! I honestly had no idea of how much time had passed. I'll do my best to keep up! To make it up, next chapter will be up by next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own "My Hero Academia"

 **Chapter 6**

Toga was happily walking around the city at night as she played with her phone. She knew that she was being followed as she turned into alley hoping that whoever it was would follow. They did and it made her happy, it was easier than having to lure someone.

"Hey there cutie." The person spoke as she stopped. "Wanna have some fun?"

Toga turned around and frowned, this person wasn't cute at all. He looked so sleazy. Hopefully his blood tasted better than he looked, she was down to her last bit. She eagerly reached into her pocket and felt her blade as the creep got closer. Maybe if she cut him up he'd be cute...ish.

 **"Looks like the spider caught herself a fly."** A voice echoed.

The sudden voice drew their attention though neither could pinpoint it's exact location. Still, the sound of the voice made Toga smile. The same couldn't be said for the man who was looking around for the speaker, fearing a hero had caught him.

"Who-ahh!" The man never finished his question as he was snatched into the air out of view.

Toga squinted her eyes to see where he had went but he was long gone. No, she looked a little harder and saw something fast approaching the ground. With a solid thud, the body of her would be attacker-victim landed on the solid concrete ground. That wasn't all, she could see something on the wall crawling towards her, something red. Once it landed in front of her, she just knew that she was in for a great night.

"Carnage!" Toga happily greeted as she glomped the psycho. "How'd the hero test go?"

 **"Our dear Izuku passed."** Carnage answered, making her cheer. **"He was so excited when he found out All-Might would be teaching that he did't realize I put him to sleep. He'll just think he feinted."**

Toga giggles at the image of him feinting, no doubt it was cute.

"Hey!" A angry voice interrupted. "I'm not done yet!"

The two turned to see, to their mild surprise that the corpse was still alive. They watched as he stood up and with great effort, spun his neck back into it's correct position with an audible snap.

 **"Huh?"** Carnage muttered. **"It's been awhile since someone I tried to kill actually stood back up."**

"S'Okay." Toga spoke gently. "Sometimes we have our off days."

Carnage looked at Toga in mock shock before turning towards the criminal in mock anger.

 **"Now you're making me look bad in front of my date! I need to kill you _extra_ hard!"**

"You better get going or you're a dead man!" The thug shouted.

Not intimidated or even impressed, Carnage raised a hand and a single finger extended towards the thug at incredible speed, piercing the man in the brain. He fell into a wordless heap.

 **"You know what they say, 'dead men tell no tales.'"** Carnage quoted. **"Hm. Which doesn't help a man trying to build a reputation in this town."**

Carnage picked up the corpse and opened his mouth to reveal a gaping maw. In one bite, he tore off the man's entire skull and swallowed. As the blood flowed so freely, Carnage dipped his hand into the crimson mess and scooped up a handful. Going to the wall, he began writing. Tearing into other parts of the body to get a fresh flow when one ran out, he continued this process while Toga watched.

 **CARNAGE RULZ**

 **"A little narcissistic, but I think it get's the point across."** The killer stated as he turned to his partner. **"Don't you?"**

"What point?"

 **"That there _is_ no point!"** He exclaimed. **"Society is a backwards thinking, broken lie! An illusion! The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules."** Carnage pointed to the man he had just killed and mutilated. **"He got it. He wanted something, so he went to take it!"**

"I don't think it turned out too well for him." Toga stated with a frown.

 **"Because his form of chaos was so small, while I embody my madness!"** The symbiote began to shift and formed a Doctoral gown and a pair of pseudo glasses. **"It's time I educate you in the ways of Chaos."** He stated as he paced. **"We just need a nice location."**

Toga's face scrunched up cutely in concentration before her eyes brightened. Pulling out her cell phone, she hit a few things before looking away and touched the screen once more.

"How about here?" She asked.

On her phone was a randomly chosen location. A simple corner store. The type of place you go to for candy or cheap toilet paper when everywhere else was closed. No brand name affiliations. No popular or unique anything. It just was.

 **"A randomly chosen place a little out of the way that has nothing to do with heroes, villains or the law in general?"** Carnage questioned before smiling. **"Now you're getting it."**

Without warning, Carnage grabbed the girl and jumped into the air. Web-swinging, no better way to travel.

 **"How you doing there Toga?"** Carnage asked over the winds as they swung through the sky.

Toga clung tightly to the web-swinging mass murderer, though instead of fear she felt excitement. Freedom. The warm but liquid-like text of of 'skin' felt comfortable against her in the cool night air.

"I'm like a bird!" She exclaimed as she looked down. "All these people look like ants!"

Taking out her phone, Toga took a selfie with the killer she was clinging to. It seemed that swinging between buildings at several stories above the ground hadn't bothered her in the slightest.

 **"Toga, I love your silliness."** Carnage stated. **"Do you know what silliness is?"**

"What?" She asked.

 **"It's the cute side of chaos."**

"Aw, you think I'm cute?" Toga asked while her ever-present blush deepened.

With great skill, Carnage released his 'web' and flipped to the ground. He landed perfectly onto the ground without rocking in the slightest. All while holding a cheering Toga.

Toga walked into the small convenience store with Carnage behind her. She frowned at the sight before her.

 **"There sure is a lot of petty crime in this town."** Carnage muttered, looking around.

Before them was a man, presumably the owner, being held at gunpoint by two ski-mask wearing crooks.

"Our date is ruined!" She stated.

 **"Not at all Toga!"** Carnage exclaimed happily.

Toga pulled out her blade and charged the man closet to her. He managed to get a shot off but missed. Toga hadn't slowed in the slightest and lunged into the man, blade first. She managed to get the knife into the side of his neck in one quick motion. With her added weigh carrying her, Toga continued moving, cutting the man's neck in the process. Once she landed behind the man, his neck fell to the side as hid blood sprayed out like a faucet.

Toga turned to see that Carnage had morphed his hands into a 7/10 sign.

"Only a seven?" She asked as she pouted cutely.

 **"Too clean."** He shrugged before pointing to her. **"Not a drop of blood got on you."**

The dead man's partner could only stand there stunned at what had happened. It took him a second to realize what he was dealing with. Villains. Killers. Worse then he was with his petty thievery.

He aimed his gun at Carnage and fired. The bullet was a direct hit, sinking into his red 'flesh'. However Carnage didn't so much as flinch from the blow or show any sign of pain. He merely turned his attention towards his attacker.

"I bet if you run you could make it to the door." Toga offered the shooter.

The man took the chance and ran as hard as he could. He managed to take four steps before he felt something latch onto his back and he was thrown into a wall. He looked up and saw Carnage approaching him, slowly.

"...W-What're you going to do to me!?"

 **"I am going to eat both of your arms, then both of your legs, then I will eat your face right off of your head."** Carnage described. **"You will be this legless, armless, faceless thing, won't you? Rolling down the street. Like a turd in the wind."**

"W-What?"

 **"Like a turd in the wind."** Carnage repeated.

"Wha-What does that even mean?" The man asked. "Nobody says turd in the wind. Did...Did you mean leaf in the wind?"

 **"No!"** Carnage exclaimed in frustration. **"You mean to tell me you've never seen a turd blowing in the wind?"**

"No, that's not really a thing. I mean maybe at the zoo if the monkey throws it's poop."

 **"Yes! See, like that! You will be like monkey poop in the wind."**

"...Nobody says that!"

Carnage sighed in frustration as it rubbed a hand over it's face. **"Okay, let's try something else. We will eat your arms, and your legs, and no one will find your torso until the pigs freeze over!"**

Now it was the muggers turn to become frustrated. "You did it again!"

 **"What?"**

"You messed up the saying!"

 **"No I didn't!"**

"Yes you did!" The mugger retorted before looking to the shop owner for support. "He did, didn't he?"

The store owner, who had been happy to stay out of the fray and watch his would be robber get his, could only nod.

"You did. It is when pigs fly. Or when Hell freezes over."

 **"I do not understand why you do not get my phrases! This is not rocket surgery!"**

Now the mugger was frustrated. "Really?"

 **"Are you correcting me again?!"** Carnage asked. **"Do not beat a dead gift horse in the mouth!"**

"Wow! I think maybe just stop talking. I would be more much more terrified if you weren't talking."

 **"Oh no no no no."** The Symbiote denied with a shake of the head. **"You opened this can of worms now lie in it."**

"Please stop."

 **"CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAKE! AND EAT IT TOO!"**

"I'm... I'm done. Just kill me."

 **"You don't get to die by my hands!"** Carnage stated as he tossed the thief across the room.

"What!?" Toga asked in shock.

She had been enjoying the entire show of Carnage trolling the thief, now she was shocked as she watched him pass up on an easy kill. She decided to stay silent as the red killer turned to the store own, he had yet disappoint her.

 **"Don't you have a Quirk?"** Carnage asked. **"Because if these crooks had some kind of offensive Quirk, why would he need a gun?"** The owner looked at the crook who didn't meet his gaze as the truth of Carnage's words struck. The crook did indeed have a Quirk, just not an offensive one. **"These men came into your place of business that you probably built from the ground up to provide for your family, am I right?"** Carnage asked, earning a nod. **"And no hero was there, you had to take care of business yourself. Honestly, who could fault you?"**

Carnage took a seat onto the corpse as the store owner approached the thief. It was an exhilarating sight, watching the conflict and hesitation leave his eyes as he set his mind to killing the thief. The Symbiote could even detect a hint of eagerness coming from the man.

 **"Watch closely Toga, this is what it's all about."** Carnage spoke as he patted the spot next to him for Toga to sit. **"Dinner and a show."** He muttered as he tore a leg from the corpse and began eating it.

It started with one punch. Then another. And another. He continued, blow after blow until the man stopped attempting to resist and fell unconscious. And he still continued.

"He's really going to town on him." Toga stated as she watched the man beat the thief.

 **"See Toga-Chan, this is Chaos."** Carnage stated in pride as he watched the man beat the would be thief to death. **"Living freely and without restraint. No plan, no limits."**

"Living freely." Toga stated. "I like it."

The two stared at each other for a moment before leaning in. Toga closed her eyes and prepared her lips for kiss from her crush.

It was at this moment that a beeping began sounding from Carnage causing her to pull back and open her eyes. She looked to see Carnage sigh as he pulled a cellphone from the mass of his body. It was an alarm clock, signalling their date coming to an end.

She could only pout cutely.

 **"Parting is such sweet sorrow, dearest."** Carnage stated in feigned sadness. **"Still, you can't say I didn't show you a good time. Enjoy yourself out there... in the asylum people call society. Just don't forget that if it ever gets too tough there's always a place for you in the throws of chaos."**

The Symbiote turned to leave but stopped before turning to the pouting blond. Leaning in, he extended his foot long tongue and dragged it across her face making her shiver and giggle. It was different, the perfect kind of kiss from the red killer.

With that, Carnage took to the skies on his webs. Toga, silently sneaking out shifting her form into that of a person who's blood she had managed to acquire. As they went their separate ways, they could only imagine how much blood they could spill for their second date.

 **Review**

 **Next chapter, first day in U.A and we all know what that means!**


End file.
